Troubles Brew
by Rhysati Ynr
Summary: Hi chap 3 now up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: What's wrong with Leia?

Star Wars: Holiday Troubles  
  
Blurb: The New Republic is driving everyone crazy! They just need to get away. When Han Solo secretly arranges a surprise holiday for them all, little do they know but they will be journeying to a planet in an entire different galaxy. The planet of Earth is extremely primitive, how will they survive?!  
  
New characters are in it, linking Star Wars to other aspects of Earth! Don't miss the scene where Han Solo meets Harrison Ford! A lighter outlook on Star Wars, where two new Solo twins are introduced!  
  
  
  
Han Solo paced up down the hall way outside of the hospital. He was extremely worried, and so had contacted Luke straight away to tell him that Leia had collapsed. Behind him, his daughter Jaina Solo sat nervously, her fears for her mum escalating to extraordinary heights. Her fiancé, Jag Fel, placed a comforting hand on her thigh and she smiled up at him gratefully. She glanced over at her father, seeing his sunken posture and sighed heavily. Everyone had been baffled by why Leia had all of a sudden just collapsed in the middle of an important meeting in the Senate, but there was still hope that the doctors would find out what had happened.  
Eventually, Luke Skywalker arrived, rushing into the ward followed by Mara carrying their infant son Ben Skywalker. He hurried over to Han, who was extremely pleased to see him.  
"I arrived as quickly as I could." He lowered the hood of his jedi cloak and Han could see the fear in his eyes. "How is she?"  
"She's conscious," He replied. "But they still won't let us see her. Something about running some more important tests. They said that it's nothing to worry about, but I can't help it!"  
"It's okay, Han," Luke reassured his brother-in-law as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. I can feel it."  
"Yeah? Well maybe they should let you run those tests." He raised his voice a bit in anger. "At least then we would know something a lot sooner!"  
He almost broke down in tears, but managed to control himself. "I should have been able to help her! I just wish I knew what was wrong with her!"  
"We will soon, Han. Here comes the doctor now."  
A rather squatted Ansonian left the room. "Princess Leia is resting at the moment. It is nothing serious; she is just under a lot of stress. Her brain just reached the point of over-loading!"  
Han thumped the wall nearest to him with a clenched fist. "Damn New Republic! I knew that it would cause Leia some harm!"  
"I can assure you, Mr Solo that we are doing everything we can for your wife."  
  
"I know." Han started to walk away after a sudden brain wave. "I have to do something. Contact me if anything happens."  
"Where are you going?" Mara called after him.  
"That's a secret!" He replied over his shoulder without stopping. "I'll see you later!"  
  



	2. Chapter 2: A Possible Solution?

Chapter 2: A possible solution?  
  
The queue in the travel agents was long and restless, never seeming to end. But this didn't bother Han Solo. His thoughts were all a muddle, not to mention his conscience. Why hadn't he noticed that Leia was under so much stress? If he was really a good husband, he should have noticed, it was his duty to protect the woman he loved. What a great job of that he'd done! Well, there was no point in beating himself up about it, what good would it do to Leia if she saw him like this? Besides, the queue had become shorter now, and he was getting nearer the front of it. A few minutes later and he had reached the counter.  
"Can I help you, sir?" The service droid behind the transparisteel sheet asked him.  
"Yeah," Han replied. "I need to book a holiday to Z'Trop."  
"How many people will that be for, sir?"  
He thought for a moment, fiddling with his com-link, a sign he was in deep thought. "That'll be for 13 people."  
"Ah."  
  
"What?!" He felt his anger rising to the point of exploding. He couldn't take much more.  
The service droid cowered away from the service window slightly, obviously placing a metal appendage on the panic button as it replied rather shakily, "Z'Trop is a very desirable and popular tourist destination at this time of year. There are no tickets left I am afraid."  
He sighed in resignation. "Fine. What else have you got? I'm kinda desperate."  
"Well everything is fully booked; save one. It's rather out of the way, and the weather isn't always guaranteed but-"  
"I'll take it." Han cut the droid of in mid-sentence. "How much?"  
"Please, sir! I do protest! Please do at least consider-"  
"How much?!" He repeated more forcefully. The com-link he had been fiddling with started to feel hot in his hands. He quickly put it away in irritation.  
"13,000 credits in advance please."  
"Fine." He threw a data chip over to the attendant. "Where and at what time do we check in?"  
  
"In about 5 standard hours from now if that is enough time, sir?"  
"Plenty."  
He turned and left, not bothering to thank the droid or collect the flight details. He just hoped Leia would be cleared from hospital in that time. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Tiresome Journey!

Chapter 3: A Tiresome Journey

After receiving clearance from Leia's doctor, Han Solo found himself being hustled into an awaiting air speeder; bags packed and ready to go on holiday. Soon after, and his wife clambered into the open-topped speeder then shuffled up and snuggled up beside him.

She looked up at him with a wide and beaming smile on her face. "I love you, you know?"

"I know. But why do you say it now?"

She rested her head against his shoulder then replied affectionately, "Well, you went to all the trouble of booking us a holiday, and I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate it!"

"Well." He leaned in towards her, the times when she thought he looked the most handsome. "I know one way you can show your affection to me."

Their lips met in a gentle, playful kiss, which was rudely interrupted by a crude comment, "Eew! Mum, Dad, please don't do that in public! It's yucky!"

The pair looked behind them to see their, recently returned from the Jedi Academy, daughter who was currently heavily pregnant with her first baby, the first Solo grand child!

"Oh come on, Nikkotia, grow up. Anyway, how's our first grand child doing?"

"Fine thanks, Dad. But it would be better if she didn't have to feel you two all over each other through the Force!"

"So, you're certain she's Force-Sensitive?" Leia asked, peering over her husband's shoulder.

"Yep. Uncle Luke certainly thinks so." She shuddered slightly, and then caught a glance from her dad as she felt his eyes burning upon her. "Yes, Dad. Don't worry you can meet the baby's father soon."

He pulled on a startled expression and innocently mouthed "Me?" as he pointed at himself, which only caused him to receive a swot on the shoulder from Leia.

He turned himself back around and noticed that the rest of his family were now entering the air-taxi.

Luke, Mara and Ben entered first, filling up the back row of seats. Then secondly, his youngest son, Anakin Solo took the seats next to Leia and himself with his new girlfriend, Myri Antilles. With all of the available seats now filled, as Jag Fel and Jaina were quick to fill up the last two in the spacious passenger compartment, Jacen was forced to sit next to the driver. He was reluctant to do so, but did so without complaint.

Swivelling back around, he found Leia giving him a warm smile. He raised an eyebrow. "What have I done _now_?!"

"Nothing. Well, nothing bad anyway!" She linked her arm through his. "I just wanted to thank you for doing this, arranging a holiday. I _really _appreciate it! All that stuff with the Senate just got to my head.

"And it's nice to see you have a caring side!"

"Thanks, Sweetheart," he replied, a little too sardonically. "Thanks for the compliment, I do try you know."

"I know you do; most of the time." She kissed him on the cheek. "And that's why I wanted to say thanks!"

She leaned her head against his shoulder once more, and he rested his head atop hers. He gazed over at his eldest son, Jacen, who was trying to show the driver, a Mon Calamari, a shorter route to the spaceport on a holo-map on the piloting console. The driver turned a half-gaze towards him, after getting extremely frustrated with the young man trying to talk to him, he swatted his hand away and muttered a deep growl in a language that Han did not speak, but he could tell it was a threat. Jacen yelped in pain in unison with his twin-sister Jaina. They still hadn't grown out of their strong connection yet, which Han had to admit he was glad to see.

In the following commotion that ensued, Han took a deep breath and leaned back against his chair. Too tired to bother to sort it out, he allowed himself to drift off into a deep sleep. After all, it was a long way to the spaceport!


End file.
